There are many tracking systems that have evolved for observing, controlling, monitoring, and identifying living beings or objects. The tracking systems follow the movement of living beings and objects for supplying a timely ordered sequence of respective location data to a model; for example, a tracking system that depicts the motion of an animal through a suitable interface such as a display.
Some of the systems utilized for tracking living beings or objects may be a GPS (Global Positioning System) and a Real-time Locating System, which may be integrated or adapted to suitable devices. Usually, these tracking systems applied in devices may include a battery, a signal receiver, and a transmitter. However, these tracking devices may not result in success since the battery life charge may not last for sufficient time and the user may be forced to plug it in or remove the battery from the device to gain charge and achieve the tracking purpose. Furthermore, these tracking devices may be expensive when other services are adapted, such as statistics reports.
Charging the battery or plug in to a power source may be a tedious activity and may represent a burden to users. Current solutions to this problem may include inductive pads which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that these tracking devices may have to be placed in a specific place for powering. Thus, tracking devices during charging may not be portable.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for cost-effective wireless power transmission system where these tracking devices may be powered without requiring extra chargers or plugs, and where the functionality of this tracking devices may not be compromised.